Penguin Hunting
by WolfOwl13
Summary: Bella gets bored one day. See what plan she comes up with!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I want to. **

This is my first book, so you have to tell me how you like it!

BPOV

100 years. 100 years of wonderful marriage to the man, well really vampire of my dreams, but now I am bored, bored out of my mind! There is nothing to do anymore, or I have already done it. Edward looked at me, my expression must have concerned him because his eyes widened.

"Bella, honey, is everything alright?" he asked me, his golden eyes connecting with mine.

"Physically I am fine," I answered.

"But...," said Edward, putting down the song he was composing.

Well, I am so bored! I feel restless, sick of just sitting around doing nothing," and I sighed and sat down on the bed. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"You think this is funny?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"No, not funny," he replied, "Just usual. At about this time all vampires get restless and bored. It is just a usual part of vampire life". He then proceeded to kiss me on the tip of my nose.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, "Well I wish it wasn't!"

Edward laughed again at me, and then his expression softened. "I told you being a vampire was not as great as it seems".

Yeah, whatever Edward I thought, then I remembered something else Edward told me, and a smile crossed my face. I must have looked quite demonic because Edward's expression turned confused, and even horrified.

"I remember something else too! You also told me we could-," and there was a loud bang as the door opened.

"WHY AM I SEEING YOU AND EDWARD HUNTING PENGUINS WITHOUT ME!" yelled my sister-in-law Alice. Her short frame and pixie hair did not make her look very threatening, but her expression did.

Edward looked at me, confusion now fully drawn on his face. "Penguin hunting?" he managed to choke out, and I laughed.

"Yes," I said, and then turned to the small pixie in the room. "You can come too Alice," and laughed as her statue relaxed.

"Much better!" she squealed, and Edward groaned, as he must have seen her vision.

"Well, we better get packing," he growled, and I put my arms around him.

"Thank you Edward!" and he looked at me, and then smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Don't thank me," he said, "I am actually bored as well".


	2. Chapter 2

We were packed and ready to go. I laughed as I saw the expression on Emmett's, Rosalie's, Esme's, Carlisle's, and Jasper's, Jacob's, and Renesmee's faces when we told them. All of them were angry about, well except Emmett. He could not believe I had come up with such an amazing idea. (Actually, I was a bit scared when he went to the local costume shop and dressed up as a penguin. Something about being able to connect with the penguins that way, I still do not understand).

"I'm ready to leave!" yelled Alice from the car that ran on air or something like that. She was the most excited, and had been bouncing around all morning. It took almost all of Jasper's powers to manage to calm her down enough that she went from super, crazy, amazingly, annoying hyper, to just super, crazy, hyper. I had to laugh when Esme threatened to take away her shopping privileges, again, if she did not calm down.

"One minute," said Carlisle, packing the last suitcase into the car/miniature airplane.

"I cannot wait another minute!" screamed Alice, "This is almost as exciting as shopping! Oh! Maybe in Antarctica we will find some nice gift shops! Or I could give the penguins makeup's!"

"Alice," said Jasper calmly, "You do realize we are going to hunt the penguins, not play dress up with them?"

"Well," she grumbled, crossing her arms across her small body, "You cannot expect me to hunt something unfashionable!"

Yeah, seriously, Alice was the only vampire I know who gave a mountain lion she was hunting a makeover. (To Edward's disproval, he really wanted that mountain lion). Finally, I heard the last of my family getting into the car, and away we went.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice and Renesmee sang the almost the whole time in the car old _MacDonald had a Farm_. It finally ended when they started singing, "Old MacDonald had a farm EIEIO, and on the farm he had some penguins! EIEIO" and Edward turned around, grabbed Alice, and threw her out the window. This did not make Jasper or Alice happy at all.

About another ten hours of flying in the car, with Jacob snoring loudly, Carlisle announced our arrival to my happiness, "Here we are, Antarctica!" and Emmett starting whooping loudly.

"Oh My Goodness!" screamed Alice, forgetting her anger with Edward, "I see penguins!" and we all followed her gaze to see a small bunch of them marching around, and sliding on their stomachs.

"I see one too," said Edward, glaring at Emmett who still had on his penguin costume. Emmett just grinned at his brother.

"Gosh, you bloodsuckers are so disgusting," said Jacob looking out the window. "Penguins are so cute, why would you want to eat them?"

"We do not eat them mutt!" snarled Rosalie, ever since Jake and Renesmee married Rosalie began hating him again, "We drink their blood, which is what I will do to you if you do not shut up!"

Jacob rolled his eyes as Renesmee laughed. "Rosalie, relax," she said smiling at her, "Jake just doesn't understand how cool vamps really are". Jacob looked at Renesmee with puppy eyes, and she grinned.

"Okay!" said Alice breaking the silence "Lets go Penguin hunting!" She jumped out of the flying car before it even came to a complete stop, and Jasper sighed.

"Grr!" growled Alice and she went shooting off after the penguins. For a moment, the penguins looked stunned to see this pixie running at them, and then…


	4. Chapter 4

And then the penguins began sliding on their stomachs towards the water with Alice chasing them. "Eek!" screamed Alice as she realized she almost followed them, "I COULD HAVE RUINED MY OUTFIT!" Emmett roared with laughter while I looked at Edward and I rolled our eyes. Trust Alice to be the one to stop hunting because she could ruin her outfit.

"Wow," said Esme watching the penguins swim away, "They are really fast".

Edward snorted, "Not to fast for me! I will catch them," and he put his nose in the air and sniffed, trying to catch a scent.

"Catch a scent dear?" I asked him, and he shook his head. "The stupid animals," he muttered, and saw my confused look.

"The penguins, they swim in the water too much, it dilutes their scent," and I rolled my eyes. "Let me try!" and I sniffed the air. Okay, I will admit it, Edward was kind of right. It was hard to catch the penguins scent, until a faint breeze from the left came.

"That way!" I proclaimed, and began running as fast as I could. I heard the others behind me as I sprinted, and then we stopped and saw the most amazing sight ever, well since Edward at least.

Millions of penguins were walking, well more like waddling around, in a huge area. Little baby penguins, (or chicks as Renesmee later informed me!), were sliding on little slops, while the larger ones almost seemed to dance to one another.

"Well Edward," said Alice, still put out at not catching a penguin, "Go hunt them". I kissed Edward on his cheek, and he sprinted away.

I never got over his grace as he ran, so fast and so strong and yet, the penguins were faster. I could not believe my eyes when all the penguins managed get out of Edward's grasp just in time. Jasper growled when he saw this and he ran after them as well. Soon Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle ran after Jasper, trying to grab a penguin. Yet, the penguins possessed an ability that vampires do not have. They can slide on their bellies super fast. Down the slope they went, and into the icy water where they swam away. A few straggler penguins were left, and I wanted to try to hunt them as well, but I was too fascinated in watching Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper hunt. I was surprised that Emmett had not joined in, but he was laughing too hard at watching his family fail to hunt a single penguin.

"See," said Alice triumphantly, "I was not the only one who could not catch a penguin!" Emmett laughed again, as he rolled on the ground in his penguin costume. Jacob joined in with Renesmee who were both on a higher up cliff to avoid the danger of us vampires being in hunt mode.

Finally, the last of the penguins were gone, and my family returned to where I had been standing.

"I cannot believe this!" said Edward, his golden eyes furious, "Not a single penguin!"

"I want to go home now!" growled Jasper, and Rosalie nodded, "Me too!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Emmett, crying like a baby, "I have not gotten to try and hunt the penguins!"

Rosalie snorted, "Good luck, you will need it".


	5. Chapter 5

Emmett started waddling away. We followed him, not sure where he was going. He appeared to have no idea either, until we stepped over a cliff and saw some more penguins standing there.

"Well go on," said Rosalie, "Hunt them; I want to get out of here. I am thirsty, and almost desperate enough to drink that mutt's blood!"

Renesmee growled, being very protective of Jacob.  
Emmett grinned and waddled down the hill to the penguins.  
"He looks like a moron," laughed Edward, and then stopped laughing.

Emmett had managed to approach the penguins with ease, unlike us. The other penguins seemed to think he was a super huge, giant penguin, and then we gasped in even more surprise when the penguins lined up and began bowing to Emmett.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Esme and Alice, while Rosalie looked stunned.

"What is going on Edward?" I asked, almost feeling a little bit frightened at the penguins who were worshipping Emmett.

Carlisle answered my question, "They think Emmett is the penguin King!"

Rosalie laughed, and clutched her sides as she fell to the ground. "My husband is the penguin King?" she asked.

"No," said Renesmee, "The penguin Emperor. Those are Emperor Penguins". Then Renesmee giggled, "Emperor Emmett the first" and she burst out laughing as the penguins brought Emmett pieces of food they threw up.

Emmett looked at us and grinned, and then as quick as a cobra he grabbed a penguin and began to drink its blood.

The End

**Please Review and Tell me what you thought! The more you review the more stories I will write!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all who review, and look out for my Cullen Christmas Story coming out soon! **


End file.
